Demyx: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lurking Beneath
Summary: Just purchased one of our DEMYX units and have no idea what to do with it? Never fear! Read these simple instructions and all your questions will be answered. Questions you want to add to the FAQ can be posted in your review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx or this writing format. They belong to SQUARE ENIX, Disney and Theresa Green.

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a fully automated DEMYX unit! In order to ensure that you receive the full use and benefits of this unit, we require you to read the instructions below thoroughly and carefully.

-

**Basic Information:**

Name: Demyx. Will also respond to Demy, Musicboy, Mulletboy and occasionally Emym or Myde. Do not refer to him with some sort of ridiculous fangirl nickname (e.g. Kawaii Dem-Dem, Demy-kuuun), for he will most likely freak out. If you continue to do so you will be labeled as an Obsessed Fangirl, and we will have to come and remove him. No refunds.

Sex: Male

Date of Manufacture: Unverified

Place of Manufacture: Unverified

Race/Species: Humanoid Nobody

Height: Approximately 6.1"

Weight: Heavy

-

**Your DEMYX unit comes with the following accessories:**

3 pairs standard Organization Uniform

One sitar

Fourteen bottles hair gel

-

Once your DEMYX unit has been removed from his box he will recognise you as his owner and will enter Shy mode. This mode will stay in place until the unit gets to know you better.

-

**Programming:**

Your DEMYX unit is programmed to be able to do any of the following:

BODYGUARD: Although DEMYX units tend to seem wimpy and are told they cannot fight well, this is untrue. Your DEMYX unit is a trained fighter and when Deadly mode is unlocked, he can all but destroy your enemies.

ENTERTAINER: DEMYX units are naturally good musicians and are rumoured to have great singing voices. Just hand him his Sitar and he'll be happy to play anything for you.

PARTY ATTRACTION: DEMYX units are surprisingly popular among fangirls. The next time you have a party, spread the word that a DEMYX unit will be there and watch the girls flock to your doors!

BOYFRIEND: If you somehow manage to unlock your unit's Emotional mode, he will most likely fall for you if you are female. DEMYX units are loyal lovers and will gladly die to protect you.

-

**Modes:**

Your DEMYX unit is programmed with the following modes:

Goofy (default setting)

Shy

Mischevious (level one lock)

Hyper (sugar required to activate)

Angsty/Depressed (level one lock)

Irritated

Deadly (level two lock)

Emotional (OOC level four lock)

Homicidal (level ten lock, activation not reccomended)

Although Goofy and Hyper seem to be vaguely similar, do not be fooled. Hyper mode can be dangerous when unlocked, worse than Deadly mode. We won't go into detail, but the DEMYX units who have recently entered Hyper mode have been seen ravaging through dumpsters for pixie stix remains.

Mischevious mode is activated when your DEMYX unit becomes bored or if you haven't been giving him enough attention. Activation of this mode will result in multiple pranks and tasteless jokes.

Angsty/Depressed mode is unlocked after or during one of your DEMYX units speculations about their non-existence. To revert them back to Goofy mode you are required to make him feel wanted and needed. Note: Comforting your DEMYX unit while he is in this mode may result in the unlocking of Emotional mode and your unit will develop romantic feelings towards you. If you do not wish for this to happen, you can disable this mode by following the instructions in the mini-handbook enclosed.

Deadly mode only unlocks once, in your DEMYX unit's second encounter with any SORA unit. This will be a bad sign for when your DEMYX unit fights with said SORA unit he will die. To prevent this from happening, keep your DEMYX unit away from any SORA units.

Homicidal mode is activated when your DEMYX unit gets sick of his fellow Organization member's teasing and implications of him being weak. This mode will result in the decimation of all ORGANIZATION units present and lots of blood and gore. You will be attacked also unless you have a romantic relationship with your DEMYX unit. As said above, activation of this mode is not reccomended.

-

**Relationships with other units:**

SORA: SORA units do not have personal grudges against DEMYX units, and DEMYX units do not have personal grudges against SORA units. SORA units will just attack DEMYX units because they are part of the ORGANIZATION unit pack. Interaction with SORA units will result in your DEMYX unit's death.

AXEL: DEMYX units have what could be considered a friendship with AXEL units, and will often enter Mischevious mode if left alone with them for too long.

ZEXION: DEMYX and ZEXION units are complete opposites and get on each other's nerves frequently. This is not a bad thing, because ZEXION units have remarkable amounts of patience and can sometimes view DEMYX units as friends.

ROXAS: DEMYX and ROXAS units are relatively friendly towards eachother, although they do not have much interaction.

XEMNAS: DEMYX units have an amount of respect for XEMNAS units, but they will quickly become bored with XEMNAS unit's ramblings.

XIGBAR: XIGBAR units and DEMYX units get along very well. While DEMYX units are in Mischevious mode, they will occasionally seek out nearby XIGBAR units for assistance in a prank.

XALDIN: DEMYX units are generally frightened of XALDIN units due to their tempers. Interaction between the two is not reccomended.

VEXEN: VEXEN units will lecture DEMYX units about respect at every chance they get which will normally result in your DEMYX unit going into Irritated mode.

LEXAEUS: DEMYX units find LEXAEUS units intimidating and will not interact with them unless completely neccesary.

SAIX: SAIX units terrify DEMYX units. Interaction should be kept to a bare minimum.

LUXORD: LUXORD units will usually try to con DEMYX units into gambling with them, resulting in the loss of most of your DEMYX unit's available money. Interaction should be monitored.

MARLUXIA: DEMYX units tease MARLUXIA units about their girlyness and pinkness at every chance they get, resulting in MARLUXIA units to switch to Furious mode. Interaction will generally result in your DEMYX unit in need of a potion or two.

LARXENE: LARXENE units, like SAIX units, terrify DEMYX units. Interaction should be kept to a minimum.

-

**Cleaning:**

Your DEMYX unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, and will become severely embarrassed if you come in to help him due to modesty issues.

-

**Feeding and Resting:**

DEMYX units, or any other Nobody units for that matter, do not require food nor sleep. However, it does keep them cheerful and DEMYX units have proved to be particularly fond of Sea-Salt ice cream.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q. My DEMYX unit won't stop playing that damned Sitar of his! How do I get him to stop? It's becoming so annoying!

A. Your DEMYX unit is just being his normal self. If you really want him to stop, give him something else to amuse himself with.

Q. I think my DEMYX unit is falling in love with my ZEXION unit! Is this a good or a bad thing?

A. This is new to us. It must be a glitch in your DEMYX unit's system. Whether it is a good or a bad thing is up to you, but if you don't like it, send us back your DEMYX unit and we'll give you a new one. Hopefully that one won't also develop the problem.

Q. My friend keeps locking my DEMYX unit in closets and other small spaces with some of her other ORGANIZATION units! Why is she doing this?

A. Your friend is probably a yaoi fangirl. If you wish for her to stop this, ask your DEMYX unit to file a restraining order.

Q. My DEMYX unit has been staring at my computer screen and twitching for almost an hour now. What caused this, and is there a way to cure it?

A. Oh dear. We're afraid your DEMYX unit may have come across a yaoi fanfiction. Slapping across the face a few times should snap him out of it, but your DEMYX unit will be scarred for life.

* * *

Next will probably be Zexion. Did you like it? If so, click the green button! Anonymous reviews now accepted!


End file.
